Pokemon: EPF
by Destructa Works
Summary: Humans are dead. Only Pokemon remain, but the EPF was created to keep the world the humans helped to create intact. Years later, a group of legendaries attempt to destroy this world. Rated T for language and future content.
1. Chapter 1

_ The world seemed as if it ceased to move. The last of the humans were dead. Now there were only Pokemon. The Pokemon decided that they would not let the mark the humans left on the world go to waste. After all, there were those humans who had aided Pokemon and fought alongside them. Humankind would always be remembered. They were owed that much._

Chapter 1

Bolt the Pichu and Conan the Piplup ran to Verity Lake one morning in hopes to ask Mesprit what the humans were like. Conan's aunt had told the two friends Mesprit was the one who gave humans emotions and had even had a trainer at one point.

Bolt and Conan were both orphans. Conan had lived with his great aunt his whole life and Bolt moved in with cousin years ago. Twinleaf Town had been their home as long as they could remember.

The two were always getting into trouble in town. Sometimes Pyro, the Arcanine leader of the local EPF team would drag them to their houses and speak with their family. Bolt and Conan didn't like Pyro very much.

Bolt's cousin, Sparky (A Raichu) didn't really care. Whenever Pyro spoke with Sparky, he would just stare blankly at the Arcanine: probably thinking about the TV shows he was missing, Bolt thought. Conan didn't have as much luck as Bolt though. His aunt was an Empoleon and very proud of her family line. She didn't want "a youngster like you(Conan)to ruin the proud family by hanging around with that troublesome Pichu." She then would proceed to give Conan a rigorous chore that was impossible to get out of.

Bolt and Conan weren't well-liked in their town. Bolt was too quick tempered and started the majority of the fights he was in: all of which he won. And Conan? He was too nice. He was one of those Pokemon who apologized for everything even if it wasn't his fault. (Which most of the time it wasn't.)

Now though Bolt and Conan didn't like Pyro, they admired the rest of his team. Ever since the team had arrived, the two friends dreamed of one day taking on the EPF's Sinnoh Gym Test and being EPF members. To do this, however, they needed a reference from a high ranked member, and Pyro had made it quite clear that "there's no way in hell I'm referencing you two." So they dreamed instead.

What is this EPF you ask? How rude of me. I forgot to explain. EPF stands for "Elite Pokemon Force." They are known throughout the world. They're dedicated to preserving the world the humans helped to create. They've sworn to protect the weak and help the needy by serving as both police and doctors as well. Each region has its own division complete with divisional leaders. The SRD (Sinnoh Region Division) was led by a female Torterra named Annalise. Besides the legendaries, she was considered Sinnoh's most powerful Pokemon.

Returning to the current morning, Bolt and Conan had never actually met Mesprit, but it was a well known fact she lived in the cave in the middle of Verity Lake. The two wanted to know more about the human's history in order to increase their chances of becoming EPF, and naturally, Mesprit seemed the perfect one to ask.

They reached the lakefront and stood for a moment. The surface was calm and serene. A few Shinx from town played ball further down shore. Conan looked over the other way searching for the only Lapras for miles. He pointed.

"There she is, Bolt," Conan said running down shore. Bolt followed. "Hi, Maggie," Conan greeted the Lapras.

"Yo," Bolt said.

"Hello, you two," Maggie returned. "Not running from Pyro I hope."

"Pfft," Bolt laughed. "Haven't seen the guy all day." He caught himself smirking evilly and quickly changed his expression.

Maggie was one of Pyro's team members, but she was more soft-spoken then her leader. She wore an EPF necklace made of silver. "Well that's good," she said.

"Actually, we came to ask if you could carry us to Mesprit's cave," Conan said.

Maggie nodded. "Of course, but no one's seen her in quite sometime. She's probably hiding."

"Well we want to see her anyway," Bolt said attempting to cross his arms.

Maggie proceeded to carry the two to the cave. "I'll be here when you're done," Maggie told them as they walked in the cave.

"'Kay," Bolt said. "Thanks!" he and Conan entered a large cavern. Puddles of water were everywhere and the only way out was the way they came in, but no Mesprit in sight.

"Hello? Conan called. There was no answer.

"No, no, Conan," Bolt said waving his hand. "It's more like this." He cupped his hands over his mouth. "MESPRIT, ARE YOU THERE?" Still no answer. Bolt sighed and put his arms down. "Please don't tell me this was a wasted effort."

Strange old man laughter came from behind them causing them both to jump. They turned and saw the EPF's most intellectual mind, the Porygon-Z, Professor Zeta. Both their jaws dropped, but before they could say anything Proffessor Zeta was gone.

Bolt just stared at the empty cave door. "Wow…"

They left the cave disappointed. Once they got to the outskirts of town Bolt saw something in the grass. "What's this?" He picked it up. "Odd-looking rock." The 'rock was covered in green spots and was…

"It's an egg, Bolt," Conan said knowingly. "not a rock."

"An egg? What parent leaves an egg in the middle of the route?"

"How should we know?" Conan shrugged.

"Hm, good point." Bolt examined it closely. "Well we can't just leave it here. Think of the poor kid."

"We could take it to your place," Conan suggested. "I don't think Sparky would notice."

"Are you crazy?" Bolt exclaimed. "I can't take care of an egg! Take it to your aunt!"

Conan laughed hollowly. I can just imagine my aunt raising another kid."

Bolt set the egg down and scratched his head. "We could take it to Pyro. He'd know what to d-" Suddenly the egg started cracking.

"What did you do?" Conan shouted.

"It wasn't me!" Bolt picked up the egg. "PYRO!" He shouted as he ran off.

Conan threw his arm out. "Bolt! Wait!" He took off after Bolt. "Why Pyro of all Pokemon?"

Pyro, as it happens, was busy looking for Bolt and Conan. They had plastered pictures of themselves with funny faces and nice glasses all over the EPF building. And just when Professor Zeta was coming to visit. He sniffed the ground. They had not been here today. He tugged at his scarf out of nervousness. If he didn't find those kids…

"Officeer Pyro!" Zeta called. "Nice to see you! I've been looking everywhere for you! When you weren't at the EPF building I began to worry!"

"You were at the building?" Pyro asked quietly twitching. "Sir, I apologize for the photos. Once I find those two…"

Zeta laughed. "Don't be so uptight! A few funny faces isn't anything to get worked up over!"

A drop of sweat ran down Pyro's face. "Right well I'm happy to see you, sir. My team would be glad to assist you in your human reas-"

"Pyro!" Bolt shouted. Pyro turned left and saw Bolt running faster than Pyro had ever seen him, and Conan was trailing behind. Bolt crashed into Pyro sending whatever it was he was hoding into the air. Zeta caught it.

Bolt scrambled to his feet. "The egg! Where's the egg?"

Pyro looked at him dumbfounded. "What egg?"

"I believe he meant this egg," Zeta laughed as the egg began to glow.

"What's happening?" Bolt asked.

"The egg is hatching," Zeta replied. The glowing stopped and Zeta was no longer holding an egg, but a rather tiny Pokemon as short as Bolt. Zeta laughed again. "It's a Spheal!"

"What's shakin?" the Spheal asked. All Pokemon were born with the ability to speak. It was instinctive. The way they spoke depended on who held their egg last before it began to hatch.

"Oh dear," Pyro said. He looked at the newborn face to face. "Aren't Spheal supposed to be bigger?"

"Hey!" the Spheal said. "I am not short!"

Conan finally caught up out of breath. "Hey, the egg hatched."

Bolt breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I didn't break the egg."

"Of course not, dear boy," Zeta said delightfully.

The Spheal rubbed its stomach with one of its stubs. "So huuuungry," he moaned. It was generally known that newly hatched Pokemon begin their lives famished. The Spheal looked at Zeta. "You there, old guy! Where can I get some grub?"

Pyro sighed. "Dang it, Bolt, why did you have to pick him up?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zeta laughed loudly. Bolt and Conan were very quiet. After all, they were sitting in the EPF building with one of their heroes. How could they not sit there with their jaws (Or in Conan's case beak) dropped? Sphealy(Yes, they named the Spheal "Sphealy", being new to the world, didn't care who Zeta was and was happily chowing down on poffins.

"So, you two want to be EPF?" Zeta asked still laughing.

Pyro spoke up. "Sir, if I may so. These two aren't exactly the best choices for the EPF. They're troublemakers and I've had to drag them home far more than once."

"Oh shush, Pyro. I remember your gym days. You caused the gyms a whole mess of trouble in the day. I remember having to go to your team more 'far more than once' to tell you to stop causing trouble!"

"Sir, I was beating the gy-"

"Of course you were!" Zeta interrupted and laughed again. He fell off his chair continuing to laugh. Sphealy hopped down from his seat and started to laugh with him. Zeta stopped laughing for a moment. "But seriously, you want to be EPF?"

Bolt and Conan were still just staring in awe. They nodded slowly. "Yes, sir," Bolt said slowly.

Zeta narrowed his eyes at Pyro. "And you didn't reference them?" he asked.

Pyro's face twisted into confusion. "Sir, I already told you why I didn't-"

"Excuses, excuses, Pyro. Of course I'll give these two references. Why not give these two references?" Zeta floated. He made poses as he spoke. "They wish to protect. (Superman pose) Serve! (One arm held high), and AID! (Both arms in air and head back)"

Pyro rolled his eyes and put a hand to his face. "Sir, please quit embarrassing me in front of these idiots. You're setting a bad example."

"So epic," Bolt muttered with wide eyes.

"A true hero," Conan said with the same expression.

"So cool!" Sphealy said with sparkly eyes.

Pyro groaned. If a superior officer like Zeta wanted to give two annoying kids permission to fight the gyms then it was done. Pyro couldn't argue or he'd run the risk of getting court-martialed.

Zeta laughed. "In fact, I'll give clearance for all three of them!"

Sphealy's eyes sparkled even more. "I can get clearance? Whatever that means…"

Pyro put his hand to his face again. "Yes, Professor, same question. HE can get clearance?"

Zeta put his arms behind his back. "No time to better to start training than from level 1?"

"Sir, he needs to go to Solaceon and wait for awhile. He has no parents. The EPF can't just…"

Zeta narrowed his eyes again. "Quit being such a downer, Pyro. He can travel with Bolt and Conan! Judging by how old they are and how long they've been friends, they'll evolve soon and be able to protect Sphealy better. And Sphealy will be able to protect himself sooner than you think!"

Sphealy jumped on Pyro's head. "YEAH!" he shouted angrily. "I'm with the crazy guy!"

"I give up," Pyro sighed and walked out of the room.

"So epic."

"A true hero."

Eterna Forest was dark no matter what time of day it was, and nobody knew that better Malice, a female Mawile who had lived there most her life. She lay in the grass sound asleep without a care in the world until a berry hit her in the face. Her reaction was instantaneous. She picked up the berry and got to her feet.

"Who threw that at me?" She shouted. Some Wurmple a few meters away laughed hysterically. She immediately rushed over to them at loomed over them. "Which of you brats threw this at me?" she asked with a scream that sent some eavesdropping Starly to the skies.

The Wurmple continued to laugh. "It wasn't any of us, Malice," the youngest one said. He motioned over to a Beautifly. "It was her."

Malice was at the Beautifly in a second. "You threw this at me?"

The Beautifly closed its eyes in delight and flew a little higher just out of Malice's reach. "What are you going to do about it? If you could evolve maybe you could reach me? But, no. Poor Malice is short forever."

Malice's trapjaw dropped. "Short? GET DOWN HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A POKEMON!"

The Beautifly flew circles above Malice. "No thanks!"

Malice looked at the berry in her hand and Beautifly flying around happily. She flung the berry at Beautifly and Beautifly fell to the ground. Malice then proceeded to use Vicegrip on the poor thing and didn't let go. "Short? Can't evolve?" She squeezed tighter causing Beautifly to tear up. "I will personally.."

"Let her go, Malice," Vanessa the Gardevoir said quietly from Malice's current blind spot.

"She said I couldn't evolve."

Vanessa sighed. "Psychic…" Malice went flying into the grass. Vanessa helped Beautifly up. "My apologies, Miss. Malice doesn't know how to act her age.

Malice was back on her feet. She waved her hand at Vanessa. "I HEARD THAT VANESSA!"

Beautifly whimpered and flew off. Vanessa turned to Malice. "Malice, please. That's the fifth time this week."

"This one deserved it!"

Vanessa knelt down to Malice's height. "That's what you always say. Can't you be a little considerate every now and then."

"Impossible!" Malice crossed her arms and made a pouty face. "No one's nice to me, so why should I be considerate?"

"Yeah?" Yuki the Frosslass said in her accent from behind Malice floating upside down. "Why should Malice be considerate? After all, she's Malice. We can't change her."

Malice, Vanessa, and Yuki: the three were a group friends living in the forest. Malice was the youngest but she had a foul temper and was sensitive that she couldn't evolve. To make matters worse, she was tired of being trapped in the forest. Vanessa didn't let her leave because she was afraid Malice would cause harm to civilization.

Vanessa was trio's voice of reason. She always came to a Pokemon's aid, and she always seemed to be there when Malice was acting up. She often went to Eterna city to get decent food for the three to eat. Vanessa and Yuki didn't care what they ate but Malice was a picky eater.

Yuki didn't really care for anyone but herself. She believed that people who didn't know her were missing out. She was also glad that she was "very beautiful like no one else" and "so glad I'm not a Glalie." To this Malice just rolled her eyes and went back to her juice.

They were the oddest group anywhere in the forest, everyone agreed. "Who hangs out with a pokemon like Malice?" some of the Caterpie asked. "What about Yuki? She's just as bad, prancing around the forest like she owns the place?" "How can Vanessa stand them?" The question was a valid one.

But it was unlike Vanessa's nature to hate anyone. The forest elders and the Eterna City EPF admired Vanessa's ability to put up with those two idiots. Malice didn't think it was possible for Vanessa to hate. When she asked Yuki what she thought, Yuki gave half an answer then changed the subject to her "beautiful skin".

Malice's expression changed to that of annoyance. "Nobody asked you, Yuki."

"You're just mad that you don't have my brilliant skin." She put her arm in Malice's face. "Look at it. "Have you ever seen such a shine?"

"Yes. Yesterday when you ASKED ME THE SAME THING!"

"Hmph. You're just not as beautiful!"

"At least I was never an ugly Snorunt."

Yuki began banging her head on a tree. Or at least she tried since after all, she was a ghost. "You're right. I'm so ashamed. How could I ever have been that ugly? I was a freaking cone! Who has a cone as a daughter? Who, I ask, who?"

Malice grinned. "Then there's always the fact that you're father was a Glalie."

"AGGH!" Yuki shouted. "You're right again! How could I have come from such ugly parents?"

"That was cruel," Vanessa said.

"Compliment accepted," Malice said walking past Vanessa. "I'm going back to sleep. When the princess is done with her tantrum , let me know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cerulean Cave: the agreed meeting place of the Legendary Pokemon. They had gathered there that day to discuss their plans for the world. Mewtwo was the one leading them. Years of experience showed on his face. He sat in his chair with his back turned to those who had just arrived. He had three rubber balls swirling around his hand.

"Glad you could all make it to my humble abode," he said quietly. "Kyogre, I hope you're enjoying the cave."

Kyogre sat half in the water half out. "It is quite to my liking here."

"I am glad. I have called you all here because it is almost time to commence our plans. But first, Dialga, I trust you found Celebi."

Dialga threw his head to an unconscious Celebi's direction. Celebi was wrapped to the wall. "Not even she can travel _my_ timelines without being noticed."

"And Giratina?"

Both Dialga and Palkia grinned. "Successfully locked back up in the Distortion World." Palkia said.

"Luck on finding Suicune, Entei?"

Entei shifted nervously. "Raikou and I have had no luck in finding him. My apologies."

Mewtwo closed his eyes. "That is fine. I have had no success in finding Mew." He stood and faced the large group in front of him. "The legendary birds, Entei, Raikou, Lugia, Ho-oh, Kyogre, Groudon, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Latios, Latias, Rotom, Palkia, Dialga, Manaphy, Darkrai, Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, and myself. We will be enough. Long have we suffered watching the EPF cling to the old ways. They need to learn that the human race is dead. They aren't coming back. If we must force this into their heads, then we will. It is time for a new era: an era in which we resume our rightful places as rulers. To begin, we need Sinnoh cleared of EPF presence. We need to awaken Arceus, and we cannot do that with any interference."

"What do you have in mind?" Darkrai asked.

"We will awaken the beast, Regigagas," Mewtwo replied with a smirk. "He will crush the EPF division there."

"Even if we do that," Regirock said slowly, "there is still Cresselia. She will not be so easily defeated."

"Leave her to me," Darkrai said. "She will fall."

Mewtwo crossed his arms. "I had not thought of her, but I'm sure Darkrai is more than she can handle. Enoch."

A shiny Umbreon stepped out from behind Mewtwo's chair. "Yes, master?"

"Deal with the Sinnoh Enforcers. Those six will be our biggest problem if we let them live."

"I will take my best men." Umbreon ran out of the cave.

"We have been hiding from the EPF for too long," Mewtwo said. "Unfortunately we must hide a little longer. Sinnoh legendaries and Regis you may return to Sinnoh. The rest of you will remain here until it is your turn for the plan."

* * *

Bolt, Conan, and Sphealy set out from Twinleaf the following day. Sparky didn't care that Bolt was leaving, and Conan's aunt just said, "Good riddance." Bolt wore his lucky silver chain necklace and a pouch to carry all their money in. Conan had a backpack to carry their supplies. The gym leaders were going to be tough, and the only way the trio would beat them is if they'd get stronger. Though humans were long gone, wild pokemon still remained. They were everywhere and they were always willing to pick a fight.

Bolt took out a few wild Bidoof who had been making fun of his height. Bolt seethed with rage over the unconscious Pokemon. "Just wait until I'm a Pikachu," he said. He looked around forgetting where they were. "Okay, we've been out awhile. Conan where are we?"

"Bolt," Conan said with a twitch in his eye. "We're still on Route 201!"

"Really? I was sure we'd at least be to Sandgem by now."

Conan furiously waved a flipper at the Bidoof. "Maybe we would if you weren't getting into so many fights!"

Bolt crossed his arms. "Fighting keeps the body alert and makes you stronger."

"Too much fighting is a bad thing!"

Sphealy bounded up and down in the air. "Yay, fighting!" He tackled Conan. "Yaaah!"

Conan chased Sphealy in a circle. "Get back here you little midget!"

Bolt wiped the dust off his body. "Onward!" He marched off in a dignified fashion while Conan continued to chase a laughing Sphealy.

None of them noticed they were being watched. An Espeon and an Umbreon sat on top of a hill. The Umbreon had two torn up ears and the Espeon was missing one completely. The Umbreon laughed. "These three are taking the gym challenge?" he laughed irritably. "The hell was Pyro thinking?"

The Espeon bowed her head. "I do not think it was Pyro. Evidence suggests Zeta allowed these three to take the challenge. He is currently visiting Twinleaf, and he is more irrational than Pyro." She looked at the Umbreon. "Shadow?"

"I told Annalise that we needed to let Zeta go. He's gotten old. He's far past his prime, and he's losing his grip on reality. Let's go. We still have a mission."

* * *

Bolt waved his arms. "Sandgem Town! Finally! We can stop in the mart and pick up some supplies." He counted on his fingers. "Potions, antidotes, Paralyz heal, Burn heal."

"Candy?" Sphealy asked hopefully.

Bolt shrugged. They entered the shop and Sphealy was immediately in the candy aisle. He looked at all the different types and drooled. Conan had told him about all the wonders of candy and its sweetness, but this was unlike he had imagined.

"Bolt! Bolt! Can we get some, huh? Huh?"

Bolt opened his pouch. "Hmm… Sorry, Sphealy. We only have enough money to get the needed supplies."

Conan put all the supplies on the counter. The cashier, a Glameow, looked at them oddly. "Aren't you three a little young to be travelling by yourselves?"

Bolt shrugged and gave her the money. "We just haven't evolved yet."

They exited the shop after they put all the candy Sphealy had on his head back. Bolt eyed the ruins of the old lab of the famed Professor Rowan. "You know, Professor Rowan was a legend among the humans," he told Sphealy.

"A legend, huh?" Sphealy asked still mad that they hadn't gotten any candy. "That's nice."

"What's next, Conan?"

Conan pulled out their new map and held it upside down. "I can't tell." He smacked the map. "This map we bought doesn't make any sense!"

Bolt grabbed the map, flipped it around, and gave it back to Conan. "There."

Conan glanced at the map. "Ah. This map makes so much more sense now that you've fixed it!" Bolt rolled his eyes. "According to it, our next stop is Jubilife City: the largest city in all Sinnoh! It's also where the EPF is based!"

"Awesome. We can check out the TV station, the Poketch Company, and the Global Terminal. How far?"

"About the same as the last route." Conan folded up the map and put it back in the pouch. "We can stop there for the night. From there we'll go East and go to Oreburgh. That's where our first gym challenge is."

They left Sandgem refreshed, except for Sphealy who didn't look as if he would get over the candy anytime soon. Bolt was eager for tomorrow. He wanted to march right up to the Oreburgh Gym, look its leaders straight in the eye, and say, "I will defeat you!"

Bolt laughed maniacally without realizing it, causing some wild and some training civilized Pokemon to turn their heads. He figured out they were staring at him and lowered his head, embarrassed. "Who leads the Oreburgh Gym?"

"I don't know. We can pick up some brochures at the EPF building."

"Whoever they are, I'm sure we'll kick their as-"

Conan smacked Bolt upside the head. "Not in front of Sphealy!"

"Yeah!" Sphealy shouted. "Kick their asses!"

Conan looked angrily at Bolt. "What?" Bolt said. "He was at my house for the night. Taught him some of the lingo."

* * *

Malice was up that morning late as usual. With her casual lifestyle it wasn't surprising. She was bored throughout most of the afternoon. Then the usual happened. She started being a bully, Vanessa intervened, and Yuki bragged about how beautiful she was. Malice wished she could take her afternoon nap, but something had grabbed her interest.

"Did you hear?" a Caterpie asked a Wurmple. "The Old Chateau is lighting up again. The elders say it hasn't done this since the days of the great trainers."

The Wurmple took a few steps back. "No! I don't want to listen to any ghost stories! I've heard that old mansion is full of Ghastly and Haunter. And they freak me out."

Malice crept away to the Old Chateau. It was an unspoken taboo just to be there. The gates were surprisingly unlocked. She creaked the doors open and sure enough there was a light coming from one of the room.

The TV was on, but it was full of static. She attempted to turn the TV off, but it no matter how many times she pushed the button, it continued playing static. "This is stupid," she muttered. She went to walk out of the room when she heard laughter from behind her. She jumped and turned around but saw nothing. "Hmph. Probably some stupid Ghastly playing tricks on me." But she hadn't seen any Ghost Pokemon around there. She shrugged and walked out of the room. It wasn't worth her time.

She entered the main hall and saw the door had been closed. Funny, didn't she leave it open? She tried opening it but it wouldn't budge. A Ghastly appeared behind her. "You're trapped," it laughed. "Rotom has returned to us."

A drop of sweat rolled down Malice's face. "Rotom? Who's Rotom?"

"He's the Legendary Pokemon who lives in this mansion's TV. He hasn't been seen around here since the age of the Great Trainers. He was captured you see."

"Don't play games with me," she said. "I know you closed this door."

The Ghastly suddenly seemed to get bigger. "And what if I did? You saw the TV didn't you? Those who see the TV can't leave alive."

"Errr," Malice growled. "VICEGRIP!" She flew through the Ghastly.

The Ghastly laughed. "I'm a ghost. That weak attack won't hurt me. But since you're so eager to fight." It floated over to her and licked her.

Malice cringed and found she couldn't move. "That was disgusting," she said.

The door flew open and Vanessa stood at the threshold followed closely by Yuki. "Are you alright, Malice?"

"No crap, I'm not alright!"

Yuki used Night Shade and the Ghastly ran off in fright of her. "SO UGLY!" it shouted as it floated off.

"Ugly?" Yuki asked. She hid in a corner. "I'm not ugly. I'm the most beautiful creature ever. None match my beauty."

Vanessa picked Malice up. "Sorry, but we don't have any Parlyz heals."

"Put me down! This is humiliating!" Malice screamed at her.

"We'll give you a cheri berry when we get back." Vanessa exited the door. "Come along, Yuki."

Yuki floated sadly behind. "I'm not ugly. The Ghastly is just jealous."


End file.
